Dark and Light
by DodoKiss096
Summary: Adam meets a girl named Eilen and they instantly become friends. But she doesn't know that the always smiling and happy Adam has another side too. The girl has never seen the glamorous rockstar that he truly is and she didn't meet any of his friends. But that's about to change... (p.s. Sorry if my english is not perfect, I'm hungarian. Love: Dodo 3)


**Dark and Light**

**Eilen**

I was sitting in Central Park. It'd been a shitty day, for sure. I sat right next to a fence and a pond lay behind that. I stared through the iron sticks, it was late at night. The moon reflected on the pond. I grabbed the fence, held my head to the iron and tried to breathe. I failed. I started crying. That day I'd stuck in the closet. I tried to open the door but some of the girls had locked it so I was stuck. They left me there and I had to climb through the whole thing. It was awful. And the top of it I got my second warning from the principal and suspension for a day because I 'ditched' the class. It was so humiliating. So I went home and tried to cry but I couldn't. How fucked up am I?

**Adam**

It was a party tonight. It started off well. Sauli, my best friend, couldn't make it. Some of my 'friends' from the record label I work for kept telling me these things about how I should give more interviews and start to write a new song and stuffs like that. I got bored and annoyed and surprisingly pissed off. So I left to clear my head a little bit. I didn't drink so much by the way, which is kind of a surprise considering the fact that I've never left a party sober. So there I was, pissed off, walking when I saw someone next to the pond. Her shoulders were moving. She was definitely crying. I don't know why I started walking towards her. But then I saw a bunch of kids, about 17 years old ones. They walked straight to her, so I sat down on a bench.

**Eilen**

I didn't even realize they were coming. I've just heard this word and I knew it was them.

„Hey, Alien."

They called me this at school.

„It's Eilen."

I usually corrected them. Not to start a fight or anything, I just felt I have to get it right. I corrected them this time again. And they were laughing, as usual.

„What are you doing here, alien. All by yourself. Late at night."

They were drunk. One of the guys picked up my bag and threw it to his friend. I stood up and tried to get it back, but I ended up in the middle of a circle. They were playing with me. And they kept shouting at me:

„Catch it, alien." „Don't cry, freak."

But I did. I cried and I couldn't stop and they kept laughing.

**Adam**

Until the gang didn't talk I thought they were her friends. But I heard one of them calling her: alien. She replied something but I couldn't hear it, it was quiet as a whisper. And the band had been laughing and they started throwing her bag around. Probably the couple drinks I had motivated me to stand up and help out this girl. Or maybe I just wanted to kick some asses. I shoved one of the guys who surrounded the girl and caught the bag for him. They stopped laughing. My face wasn't visible because of the hood and the glasses and I wore a black jacket and black leather pants.

"Leave her alone." I said. And they started stepping back.

"Whatever, man." He raised his hands. And then they just left. It was just a game for them. How funny it is to crash and humiliate a girl like this? So I turned to her and she just couldn't stop crying. Her face was in her hands and her shoulders were shaking really heavily. I put her bag down on the ground and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her face in my chest and I was moving my arms up and down on her back, saying:

"It's ok."

After a minute or two she stepped back and straightened herself, but held her head down.

"I'm sorry"

"It's alright." I smiled.

"Thank you" She finally looked up at me. "For chasing those guys away."

"I'm guessing they weren't your friends. I'm Adam by the way."

"Eilen."

"Eilen. Unique name."

"Yeah." I've been curious of what she replied when they called her alien, so I asked.

"I corrected them. It's Eilen. Like Aiden. They just can't get it right. And I thought I deserve that at least these dumbasses know this. It sounds strange, right?"

I smiled again, because I remembered Sauli corrected me when I messed up his name.

"Yeah. It's stupid." She said.

" .Not at all."

She gave me a quick smile, almost like it didn't happen.

"So…What were you doing here? It's a little late for a walk, isn't it?" It was fucking 3 in the morning.

"I, kind of ran away from home."

"Wanna tell me why?" We sat down on a bench.

"My mom has three jobs. She just rushed home to change clothes and she got a call from school that I got suspended."

I was surprised. She didn't seem like a troublemaker at all.

"How so?" She didn't want to answer.

"Sorry. So your mom yelled at you?"

"Yeah. And I tried to explain to her that it wasn't my fault, but she kept telling me that I'm so worthless and crap so I got pissed off and left."

"At 3 o'clock in the morning."

"Yeah."

"Tough. I'm so sorry." We sat quietly for a couple seconds then my phone started buzzing. My one hour went away and I should have gone back to the party. But I didn't want to. Eilen's story was so interesting and I didn't wanna go back to listen to all that crap. So I offered:

"Mind if I walk you home?"

"Yeah, sure." I picked her bag up and followed her. She's been all sad and depressed and I didn't like that at all. So I started asking questions.

"So you're a student, right? Where do you go?"

"Carmel High. It's a few blocks away."

"I know that one. I have a couple of friends there."

"Where do you go?"

"I graduated last year. But I hated my school.."

"Why is that?"

"Because I've been bullied a lot. But I'm glad it's over. Now I have time to focus on my music."

"Are you a musician?"

"Yeah that's what I do."

"Do you sing?"

"A little." I smiled. I didn't want to tell her that I'm a worldwide known and hopefully loved singer. I wanted her to like me for who I am. I hope she likes me. She's been so interested that she totally forgot what has happened an hour ago. I turned my phone off, because it couldn't stop buzzing and tried to make her keep talking. I asked her about her favorite movie, music and food. She said she loves pizza above everything.

"I can eat pizza for breakfast, lunch and dinner for weeks."

"Seriously?"

"Hell, yeah." I laughed.

"This is so cool."

"What about you?"

"Favorite food?"

"Yeah."

"Well, eggs. Any type of dish made of eggs. And I only drink juice. It's kind of my thing."

"That's awesome." We kept talking and talking and time flew so fast. She suddenly turned left and walked up to the stairs while she's been laughing at my friend who drunkdialled her mom and asked her to spend the night with him in a sweet threesome. She opened the front door and held it for me as if she wanted me to enter. And I didn't ask twice. We took the elevator, landed on the 3rd floor. She led me to her apartment and invited me in. She stood in front of the mirror and tried to clean her pants. Then she realized I was standing right next to her.

"I'm sorry." She held her head. "You want something to drink or eat or something?"

"Yeah, sure." She drove me to the kitchen.

"Wine?" I was surprised, but positively.

"That's great." She gave me a glass of it.

"Let me change my clothes. I'll be back in a minute." And she left me in the kitchen. So I grabbed the bottle and my glass and started to walk around. The living room was huge and her bedroom seemed really messy. I sat down in an armchair and waited for her to come. When she did she sat down on the couch. I stared at her and she was insecure.

"What?"

"I don't know. You have such an amazing personality and still you're saying you have no friends. I can't figure out how it is possible."

She nodded. "Yeah, well not everybody thinks the way you think."

"That's true. I'm original. And great. And sexy." I smiled and she did too.

"You…Egomaniac."

"Ouch. That hurt."

We laughed again and I felt great. I've been telling her stories about myself and my friends and she did as well. We had a couple of drinks and we didn't run out of topics. I went to the kitchen to grab some more wine and I turned my phone on to let my friends know I'm still alive. I've had dozens of missed calls, mostly from my label, co-workers from the party and from my best friend Tommy. They said they left the party and were looking for me. So I texted them to chill out and that I'm gonna call Tommy to take me home. I got a message from my roommate, Sauli as well. 'Where are you Glamboy?'

I smiled and replied. 'Got a new friend. Talk later?'

He's gonna be thrilled to hear the story. By the time I went back she lay over the couch and seemed pretty sleepy.

"What took you so long?"

"Just a couple of phone calls I had to make."

I sat at the end of the couch and put her legs on my legs. We've been whispering for about half an hour, but I don't remember exactly, because we fell asleep.

I've been woken up by the sunlight that hurt my eyes. I checked and it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Shit. And that damn light really hurt my eyes.

**Eilen**

When I woke up I didn't know where I was for a minute. Then I got a flashback from last night and I moved my leg. No one sat there. I'd probably dreamt the last night. But I've heard some noise from the kitchen and I knew my mom was going to work all day. So I walked in the kitchen and I saw Adam frying eggs and I saw a cup of coffee steaming right next to him. And it smelled awesome. He finished the breakfast, turned around and noticed me. He wore his jacket and hood. He was a bit surprised.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" He seemed a bit unsure. He put the eggs on a plate and put it on the table with the coffee.

"No. I don't think so."

"I wanted to make you breakfast…well…lunch…before I leave."

I stared the ground.

"So can we meet again sometime?" He asked.

"I'd love that." I raised my head, looked right into his eyes.

"What about tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds great." He came to me and kissed my forehead.

"Bye." That's all I said, while my heart was racing.

"See you." He said and squeezed my hand. Then he left and I ate the eggs and they were really delicious. I missed half of my classes so I decided to take out a movie and stay home. I wanted to watch Sucker Punch. I loved that movie.

**Adam**

I didn't want to leave but it was kind of awkward I mean I practically spent the whole night and the morning at her apartment. I called Tommy to pick me up. I told him to meet me at Central Park. I didn't want to call a cab, someone would have noticed me. I pulled the hood deep into my eyes and when he parked his car next to me I felt really relieved. I didn't want anyone to know where I was except maybe my closest friends and Tommy was one of them, I trusted him more than anyone.

"What's up, man?"

"Nothing special. Thanks for picking me up, I hate that I have to hide."

"Then don't. I mean you are the king of trouble." I smiled.

"No. Not this time."

"Yeah, about that. Where have you been all night?"

"I met a girl. And we talked…and laughed…it was fun."

"Do you like her?"

"A lot." He smiled.

"I'd love to meet her someday." I looked at Tommy with his blond hair with a dark blue line in it, his black eyeliner and his leather, rocker outfit or whatever it was.

"Maybe someday. You'd freak her out."

"Me? Did she see you in person?"

"Well, kind of. I mean it was dark and I kept my hood on the whole time so I guess not."

"You look normal now. You don't even have make-up on."

"I washed it off this morning..."

"And your outfit seems casual. No leather jacket or spikes on the shoulders. You look…toned-down."

I laughed and he did too. We were great friends; we got the kick out of teasing each other.

"So tell me about her." I told him about how we met and the stories we shared.

"And she's really kind and generous and she has her opinion about everything."

"Sounds like you."

"Exactly. She's like my shadow self. Except for one thing. She's super shy in front of people. And at first she couldn't even look at me. She has absolutely no self-confidence."

"Why is that?"

"I have no idea. She's…pretty."

"I bet." We spent a couple minutes in silence.

"So where are we going? Right now?" I asked.

"In the studio. You have a song to record. 3 p.m. Remember?"

"Yeah, sure. Aftermath. Love that song."

So we were one block away from the recording studio and I saw a mass of people waiting outside. Great.

We parked right in front of the building and I put on my sunglasses. Tommy got out of the car first and the guards opened my door as well. I smiled and waved then I entered the building. My crew, my band members and thank god, Sauli were waiting for me. I shook hands with most of them, I hugged the women and Sauli. Then we entered the studio while goofing around and everyone took their places. Sauli came to me and said:

"Hey, boy. Great to see you alive. Do you want to grab some food after you've done here?"

"Yeah, sure. I'd love that. Are you sticking around?"

"I'd never miss a sound of your gorgeous voice. But you have a story to tell about a mysterious friend."

"Don't worry, you'll get it. Promise."

"Get ready and kill it." He squeezed my hands. I warmed up my vocal chords, throw on some make-up and glitter. I also got to wear a cool leather outfit. I felt that I was myself again. This is who I really am. I grabbed the microphone and I looked at Sauli through the glass. He looked awesome. We had a special relationship, he was my best friend (just as Tommy) and he always knew how I felt without I'd have said a word. The track started rolling and I let my voice out. It was great. By the third time I got in the mood, I raised my hands and gave the best performance I could've possibly given. We fixed a couple notes here and there at the end and the song sounded perfect. I felt awesome and on the edge. I spent an hour in the studio over all and then I left with Sauli. We decided to go to a restaurant, Sauli's favorite one, well actually I decided so.

"Adam, that note at the end of the song, that was wild."

"Ohh, thanks Sauli."

"Yeah. So about that girl. Where did you meet? Why did you even leave the party? You love parties."

"Yeah. You know the label kept bullshitting about song writing and stuffs like that. I mean you know you can't push the process or anything."

"Don't even bother. You write best when you get inspired by something. Don't rush it. You have nothing but time to make the next album."

"Yeah. So I got bored and everything and I suddenly felt that you know I got pissed off. I don't know why."

"Then I guess it was better for them that you left." I laughed.

"Yeah. Probably. But I didn't drink that much…"

"Thank god. I bet you would have had a nasty night. I'd have stuck around for that for sure."

"Yeah, I missed you there."

"Oh, thanks honey." He said this with a high and adorable voice.

"So I was walking in Central Park and there she was. Some guys picked on her and I defended her."

"Did they recognize you?"

"No. It was too dark." I talked about her, how cute and interesting she is.

"You should invite her to our place someday." Did I mention we live in the same house?

"Well, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't know who I am. She doesn't know that I'm famous at all."

"She's going to figure it out sooner or later."

"I know. I just you know want to have at least one person in my life who is…normal."

"Hey." I laughed.

"Sorry. Look at yourself. You're far from normal."

He looked at his rocker outfit and gloves and all the glitter. He had half of his head shaved off, only a couple of inches of his blond hair were longer at the middle of his head. Then he looked at me. I wore only black leather and the make-up from the studio with black nail polish and gloves and tattoos on my hands.

"You don't seem normal either."

"Never claimed to. And that's what I'm afraid of. If she got to know the real me she might run away."

"You're the sweetest guy I have ever met. Don't worry. It'll never happen. And you can invite her to us anytime. We'll tone down our look, agreed?"

"Agreed." I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He winked. So we arrived at the restaurant, fortunately no one followed us. We got a separate box and I ordered some vegan food because I try to eat healthily. Sauli ordered chicken.

"So when will you see her again? What's her name, again?"

"Eilen. And I'll see her tomorrow morning."

"Don't forget, tomorrow you have an interview at A42."

"Yeah, I know. But let's not talk about me. What's up with you? How was your family dinner last night?"

"It was OK. My sisters couldn't shout up, as always."

We had a great time just chatting about everything. And the food was really good. Some of the people in the restaurant came for a picture, it was cute.

"So I have an idea. Last night you didn't finish a party, which is a pity. So what if we'd go to the Scandal's to finish what you've started."

"Uh. Sounds like a plan."

"So you're in?"

"Of course. But we're going to need a chauffer."

"Yes! This night is going to be amazing."

"I'll make sure. Let's go."

We paid and headed home. Sauli arranged the party on the phone and then joined me to do his make-up and hair and stuffs like that. I like to make my make-up, but I have a make-up artist who does it before concerts and interviews. It relaxes me and puts in the mood. After I finished I looked in the mirror and it was wild. Then Sauli stood next to me and he looked perfect too. Dark, just like me. We stood there for a second or two. Then I moved my hand and the magic broke.


End file.
